<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gatrden in the woods [barry benson x reader] by xXNoahXx (PrinceDork)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047785">gatrden in the woods [barry benson x reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/xXNoahXx'>xXNoahXx (PrinceDork)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bee Movie (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed, F/M, Joke Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/xXNoahXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you have a pretty gard n and a hot bee shows up ad starts flirting with you</p>
<p>(this is a joke fic, do not take it seriously please)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Benson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gatrden in the woods [barry benson x reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your alarm goes off, startling you out of your peaceful slumber, featuring nightmares of your abusive dad. he's very cruel and abusive. you hate him. you groan and slap your hand blindly to your nightstand, exhausted from staying up late working on your garden. finallyu you found your phone, your salvation. you manage to shut off the screaning of the alarm and sigh, opening your eyes and peering around your room. its an absolute mess, but you don't care. you crawl out of your sanctuary and go to your closet, picking out a black one direction t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black jacket. you do your makup, with dark mascera and eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, and black lips.your tie your dirty blonde hair into a messy bun and pull up your beanie, staring at the wall-lngth mirror. you sigh, staring back at your pale skin and dark red eyes. another day, another nightmare. you grab your backpack and leave your bedroom, hearing your parents arguing in the kitchen. you nervously walk in and grab a peice of toast that was already in the toaster, munching on it as you watch your parents scream at each other. the finally turn to you, noticing your presence.<br/>"oh my god!" your mom screams. "you look awful! how are you supposed to be a woman when you wear dark clothes and pants like that?"<br/>"fuck gender norms." you replied, flipping her off with a shit-eating grin<br/>"don't talk to your mother that way, you little..." your father growls. he reaches out a hand to hit you, but you grab it and body slam him ont othe ground. <br/>"sje's not my mothjer!" you announce, smiling ad you race out of the house, ignoring her screams behind you<br/>you sigh, making your way down the street towards the forest. your garden is in the forest, as it is your safe place. its a creepy ass forest, but you are a creepy ass person. you fit right in. you pick through the undergrowth and finally find your way to the beautiful garden you had spent months working on.<br/>the flowers are pretty, all kinds decorating the forest floor. you got all of them planted and cared for, because you;re just that good. as you near some beautiful purple roses, which you invented yourself, you are stunned to see a little bee crouching on it. the bee stops and turns to looka t you. you smile at it nervously. <br/>"what are you doing here, little guy?" you ask with your beautiful voice, so pretty rthat everyone falls in love with it. you are afraid to sing because you're pretty sure you;re a siren, and dont want to accidently hurt someone. <br/>"well, i couldnt help but notice you're lovely garden, these flowers are so beautiful and well taken care of!" The bee replies cheerefully. you smileback, blushing.<br/>"oh, it's nothing really." you reply, looking down at your converse bashfully. <br/>"it's not nothing! these are beautiful flowers! beautiful, just like you!" <br/>you give a little gigle, looking back up at the bee. "My name's y/n, what's yours?" you introduce, nervously. this bee is so nice and hot, and he just called you beautiful.<br/>:"Berry! Berry Bee Benson" he replies, flying up to yoru face and meeting your eyes with a big grin.<br/>you held out a hand and he shook it with his own tiny one. you blush harder, looking away.<br/>uh oh. you got a crush on a bee????!??!!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:OOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!??!?! ?!??!?! ?!? !? ?! ?! ?! ?! <br/>lick or i eat ur shoes </p>
<p>- noah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>